


Weeping Daffodil

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Bro how the fuck do you tag Hanahaki, Emetophobia, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's not really there but, M/M, Suicide Attempt, at the beginning, just in case, oh and, throwing up flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yu gets a variety of agreements, before he puts his phone back to charge, and he stares up at the ceiling as his mind races...why was Yosuke on the tv? Why is he in the tv world?? Did he..did he go in alone? But he made the rule of not going in by yourself-
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Weeping Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> There are only two other Souyo fics that are tagged Hanahaki
> 
> And there are none of Yosuke having it I'm pretty sure
> 
> so i made my own food
> 
> boom
> 
> ALSO JUST IN TIME FOR SHADOW YOSK DAY WHERE YOSK GOT HIS PERSONA
> 
> PERFECT TIMING BY ME-VWJWYS

This is it.

Yosuke stumbles in front of the tv in Junes after hours, glancing around to make sure no one is around, before gulping down his fear and staring at the tv.

"It's..it's the only way.." he mutters, clutching his chest. "It's the best way..no one will see me suffer, no one.." he smiles weakly. "No one will miss me..no one will have to put up with me... _he_ won't have to put up with me.."

He puts the glasses Teddie made him next to the tv, debating on sending a text, before shaking his head. "They won't care..They shouldn't care.. _He_ shouldn't care at all.."

Yosuke takes a deep breath, before going in, leaving behind the bloody pair of glasses on the tv.

* * *

Yu had a bad feeling this night for some reason. He just had this..feeling, that something wasn't right, that something might appear on the midnight channel. He looks at the clock on the wall.

3...2...1…

As soon as the clock strikes midnight, the tv turns on by itself, and Yu's attention suddenly goes to the tv, and he feels his breath hitch.

He sees what appears to be Junes as..a flower shop. He can see a faint outline of who seems to be..

"Yosuke?" His breath stops. There's..there's no _way_ it could be him!! Why- he wasn't on tv or any interviews as far as he was concerned, it..it can't be him!

**"Welcome to Junes, the happiest place on earth!"**

Yu's heart sinks as he hears the familiar tone of voice.

It _is_ Yosuke..

From what he can see, the shadow is normal, but the area has such thick fog you can't see anything.

**"It's a small place, we only really have white roses and magnolias...I heard they look** **_really_ ** **good on people...oh! And also some orange carnations for decoration!"** Yu can almost hear the shadow hum in excitement. 

**"I don't think anyone will come though..so maybe I could give someone something if you ddoo come??"** The shadow giggles. **"Yea..that'll be fun!!"**

Yu can finally see a bit of the shadow, the piercing yellow eye staring directly at Yu. **"Hope to see someone here soon.."**

The tv shuts off.

Yu blinks, suddenly remembering to breathe as he panic texts the group chat.

_ <Junes. Tomorrow. No exceptions. Be ready to go into the tv world. _

_**Chie** _

_ >huh? Why do we need to go to the tv world tomorrow? _

**_Naoto_ **

_ >I THINK IT HAS TO DO WITH THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL. IT SEEMED LIKE YOSUKE-SENPAI WAS ON THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL.. _

**_Kanji_ **

_ >Wait..for real?! That was Yosuke-senpai?? _

**_Rise_ **

_ >Why would he b on it though?? There were no signs of him indicating he would b on it! (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅) _

**_Teddie_ **

_ >He..didn't show up home, even after his shift was over.. _

**_Yukiko_ **

_ >oh my… _

_ <Like I said. We are meeting up tomorrow. Understand? _

Yu gets a variety of agreements, before he puts his phone back to charge, and he stares up at the ceiling as his mind races.

..why _was_ Yosuke on the tv? Why is he _in_ the tv world?? Did he..did he go in alone? But he made the rule of not going in by yourself-

Yu shakes his head, taking another sigh. He'll..think of this later. Later today, at the meeting..

* * *

Yu can barely think when he sits at their table after school. He can feel the anxiety fill his body as the whole team starts to gather around the table.

"So.." Chie speaks up, looking at Yu and Naoto. "You saw, Yosuke on the tv?" She leans back in her chair a bit. "But he wasn't on any interviews the day before, the killer couldn't have known!" 

Naoto nods, tipping their hat slightly to hide their eyes. "I was up last night looking over at some cases, and the tv turned on..It had Yosuke-senpai's voice in it, the same as a Shadow, but..Junes was a flower shop."

Naoto looks over at Yu for confirmation, who only just nods. "Y..yea. he said something about...orange carnations I believe at one point? I..didn't know he knew anything about flowers but-"

"Wait.."

Yu looks at Yukiko, tilting his head slightly. "Hm?"

"Uh..orange carnations usually means disappointment.." she mutters slightly, fiddling with her hair. 

They fall silent, a small amount of guilt and pity washing over them. "Hey…" Kanji says after a bit. "Where's Teddie? He should be here-"

As soon as Kanji said his name, the bear ran up to them without his suit, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, there he is-" Rise starts, before looking at his closed hand. "..what do you have in your hands..?" She asks, her voice slightly shaking.

Teddie nervously brings up his hand, revealing the pair of orange framed glasses that they all grew accustomed to. They all know who that belongs too-

"..he didn't get pushed in..did he..?" Chie's voice starts to shake as fear surges through all of them. 

"I..is that.. _blood_...on the edges..?" 

Yu suddenly stands up from his chair, his hands slamming down on the table, making everyone jump. "We are going in today."

"A-are you sure that's a good idea..?" Yukiko asks quietly. "I-I know its Yosuke-kun, but-"

"Yukiko."

She freezes mid sentence, looking back at the angered leader. She feels herself freeze in fear. Yu..Yu has _never_ looked this angry before-

It's scary.

"There is blood on his glasses. Who knows what type of injuries he has." He states bluntly, his eyes narrowing. "We have to do it today, or else he could _die_ . I'm not risking him dying. You understand? We are going in. _Today._ "

They can all almost hear poison escape his tongue, and they all nod. Yu closes his eyes, giving a heavy sigh, before starting to go to the Junes electronic section, the rest of the team following shortly after, Teddie still holding Yosuke's glasses close to him.

* * *

They all stare up at the dungeon in shock. There's..there's so much _blue_ \- 

Blue flowers cover the whole front of the building, a broken "Junes" sign on the top of it, and flowers growing more as the trail leads to the inside of the building.

By what the shadow said on tv, they were expecting _orange_ flowers, not..not blue.

"Uh.." Chie starts by coughing up in her hand. "Should we like..go in?” She says slowly, tilting her head.

Yu nods. "We don't want to wait longer than we already probably have.." he mutters, heading in while the rest of the team soon follows.

* * *

_"I can feel Yosuke-senpai in the next room!"_ They hear Rise shouts through her persona. Yu nods, staring at the huge door in front of them.

The dungeon...was surprisingly easy. Sure, the shadows were fast, but..all they needed to be defeated was one hit. They were extremely fragile.

The blue flowers just kept getting darker and darker as they went on, and the door in front of them right now..the flowers almost look black.

They also have still never seen the shadow..sure, they kept hearing the voice, but they never _saw_ it..

Yu takes a deep breath. It's for his friend. It's for his _best_ friend. For his **_partner_ **…

He carefully cuts the vines that the door has on it, and pushes his way inside.

The team sees the shadow, looming over Yosuke. He isn't looking at them, he's facing away from them, coughing violently into his hands.

The shadow hears the door open, and looks over at the team. Yukiko has to cover her mouth in shock from what she sees.

Flowers. 

The left half of the shadow is normal. He's in his Junes uniform, sure, the one he hates, but the other half..

It's covered in flowers. A huge flower replaced his eye, flower vines roaming all over the right side of his body, and black ooze dripping from everywhere.

The shadow smiles once he sees the team.

**"You guys actually came over to ssaavvee me?!~"** he almost hums out, the black liquid almost constantly escaping his mouth. **"That's a surprise...why would anyone try and save someone like** **_me?"_ **

He stares at Yu, his smile increasing more. **"Oh, so he DID come…"** he laughs. **"I never really expected HIM to come and help save me...but that's our leader for ya~!"**

The shadow kicks the flowers on the floor. **"Coming to save for pathetic old me...should I be shocked or flattered, or worried that you would try and save me?"**

It's black goo seems to mix in with the flower petals that are on his face. **"Don't know why you came for someone who hides something that's killing them..but oh wweellll!"** his shadow says joyfully.

The team's eyes seem to linger over to Yosuke. He still refuses to turn around to the team, his whole body still shaking. 

The shadow covers his mouth, putting a finger up as a laugh comes up. **"G-gimme a second-"** he turns away from the team, and starts to cough and throw up huge flowers. Naoto has to turn their head away and cover their mouth trying not to throw up as the rest of the team freezes in fear. The shadow takes a deep breath, before he turns back to look at them like nothing happened. 

"W...what the hell was..." Chie tries to speak in horror, but the shadow interrupts her with a laugh. **"That's literally what he does all the time...it's amazing, isn't it?"**

**"He does it sssooo much lately...especially around one...person...Oh! But he doesn't want to be hated! He doesn't want someone soooooo close to him to hate him!"** The shadow keeps staring at Yu, it's singular yellow eye almost glowing.

Yosuke can't help but cough more when the shadow talks about the other person, whimpering in pain. "S..stop.."

The shadow smile starts to fade a bit.

**"Oh, why did this have to happen to him... he doesn't want his perfect, smart,** **_amazing_ ** **partner to find out about this! How would he even feel??"**

Yosuke closes his eyes tightly, still not looking over to the rest of the team as he curls up in a tight ball. He..he doesn't want to see their faces...he can't afford to look at them..

The shadow laughs at his counterparts seemingly look of pain. **"Would he hate him? Would he be disgusted by him? Why would he like him, the Prince of Junes, the person who causes all the trouble, the person who keeps putting their foot in their mouth.."**

The shadows voice gets deeper and more distorted as it continues to talk. **_"The person who is dying because he can't admit he has feelings for his DEAR partner?-"_**

That's it.

_That's. it._

Yosuke lunges himself at his shadow to shut it up. Yu breath hitches, and feeling that it's going to end badly, he runs towards them and pulls away Yosuke from his shadow. "Y-Yosuke-"

He freezes when he sees Yosuke's state, hearing the rest of the team gasp in shock.

Yosuke has tears rolling down his face, and blood is dripping down his mouth, flower petals stuck on his mouth and clothes along with the blood, but he doesn't care at this point as he struggles in Yu's grip.

"S-shut up..s-shut up shut up shut UP!!" he screams, and his shadow let's out a laugh.

**"Aww, is the "happy-go-lucky" Yosuke Hanamura** **_crying?_ ** **You know it's true! You have feelings, you're dying because you have this** **_stupid_ ** **crush on Yu Narukami, the perfect person, the person you can never compare too, the person that will** **_never love you back-"_ **

_"I-I SAID SHUT UP!!!"_ Yosuke yells, trying to aim a punch at the shadow.

"H-hey!" Yu grabs his arm, trying to calm him down, and he ends up holding him from behind to make him stop struggling and trying to shush him. "Y-you're only going to make it worse if you keep yelling..!" The rest of the team grips their weapon just to ready themselves.

Yu's hand briefly brushes against Yosuke's. Yosuke feels his face tear up slightly, before he freezes, coughing out a whole flower. He stares in shock and horror as it falls to the floor as his shadow slowly stands up.

**"You're coughing up whole-ass flowers over the tiniest bit of physical contact with him!! Oh..oh that's** **_hilarious_ ** **..."**

The shadow smirks at his other self. **"You should listen to your dear partner..after all, he's smarter than you'll ever be- I know this,** **_I am you after all!~"_ **

"Y...you're not...you're not..." Yosuke starts to shake, staring at his shadow with fear. "Y..you aren't..."

Yu bites his lips. Yosuke's not listening- he's still making it worse-

He doesn't know what else to do, he gulps down the frog in his throat. "Yosuke- _partner-_ d-don't say it..!" He yells out, trying to get him to calm down.

Yosuke can feel his heartbeat at Yu saying that _one_ word, and he has to force his mouth to stay close as he feels another flower come out. The shadow gets real close to his face, wiping the tears on Yosuke's cheek with a hand that has the black blood-like liquid on it, replacing the tears with that instead.

**"What's wrong? You're really crying over him? You finally admitting how much of a bother you are compared to him, how much you are not like him?"**

The shadow puts his face closer to the music lover. **"How much you wish he could just hold your hand-"**

"S-stop…"

**"How much you want him to hold you close-"**

"P-please just _stop-_ "

The shadow gets this sick smile on his face.

**"How much you want him to pin you against the wall, kiss your neck, mark it up, hell, you even want him to do something no guy should want from another guy-"**

Yosuke can feel his body move on an instinct, kicking the shadow away with a scream.

"I-I DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!" He yells, staring at his shadow with _pure_ hatred in his eyes. "YOU'RE…" he closes his eyes tightly. 

_'He's going to hate you if you admit it. That can be me, that can't be me that can't be me that can't b e…'_

"Y-YOU'RE NOT ME! Y-YOU'LL NEVER BE ME YOU S-SON OF A BITCH!! YOU'RE NOT ME YOU'RE NOT ME YOU'RE NOT **_ME!!!"_ ** he screams with everything he got, his whole body shaking and feeling like he's going to collapse at any moment.

"Shit-" Yu curses out loud, picking up Yosuke and running with Yosuke in his arms away from the shadow as it transforms. "Be careful and try to attack the weak points!" He yells some orders to the rest of the team. "I-I'll make sure Yosuke's safe!"

Yosuke keeps staring at his shadow transforming into a monster, before he lets himself finally collapse in Yu's arms, coughing badly in his own hands, his breathing ragged and rough. "F-fuck.."

Yu puts him down on the floor, his hands placing themselves on Yosuke's chest, using healing spells while the team handles the monster. He turns to the team, yelling at them that he'll handle any support they need, before turning his attention back to Yosuke.

Yosuke looks up at Yu, and tries to whip the blood off of his face, but it just ends up spreading it around more as he tries to say Yu's name, a small whimper coming out. "P..partner- Y-Yu, I-I..."

"N..not now.." Yu shushes him. "Please, you need..you need to conserve your energy.." He keeps healing him but the blood keeps coming out and he keeps murmuring "Come on heal..."

Yosuke weakly grabs Yu hand weakly, shaking his head. "I..I've tried that already.." he mutters, before turning his head to cough up more petals.

"C..clearly...clearly it d-didn't work..." he laughs at nothing, looking back at Yu with a broken smile as tears roll down his face.

"Fuck.." Yu murmurs, trying all of the healing spells he has on all his personas, from the weakest to the strongest. "Dammit- why won't it heal!?"

Yosuke frowns slightly, turning his head slightly away from Yu again. "N..nothing worked when I tried..." he sighs out weakly. "I..I doubt anything you can do will make it go away man.."

Yu keeps wasting his energy on Yosuke, his hands starting to shake. "D-don't say that..! You- you can't die Yosuke!" 

They both can hear the team fighting the shadow, Naoto yelling out commands and Yosuke has to bite his lips. "Y-Yu _please-"_ he quietly mutters, gripping Yu's hands tighter. 

"Just- stop- Yu- d-don't waste your energy on me- it's not going to do anything...d-do it to the people who need it right now-"

Yu starts to fight back his tears. _Why is he saying.._ "Y-YOU need it right now you moron!" He keeps trying to heal Yosuke, a tear managing to slip out of his eye. "And if it's not going to do anything then _what_ **can** I do!? And I won't take "nothing" for an answer!"

Yosuke's grip on Yu's hand loosens a bit, and his spare hand goes to his throat, trying to resist the urge to cough up any more flowers.

His eyes glance over to see the rest of the team- his _friends-_ fighting his shadow.

Naoto is pointing their gun at the shadow, yelling out small commands as Teddie and Kanji throw out their respective elemental attacks. He can just barely see the outline of his shadow though the fog that's surrounding him, but he sees it throw out..some sort of projectile. A vine..? Squinting his eyes he could see the vine tied tightly around the shadows hand, but that's the most he can look before he turns his head to cough again.

Yu lets another curse, his pitch increasing as panic surges through him. "I-I'm not accepting this! I-I won't let you die!!" 

Yosuke closes his eyes, trying to ignore the tears that fall from his face. "I-I'm gonna die no matter w-what Yu..!" 

He gets a shaky smile on his face. "I..it doesn't matter, please just- help the team instead, d-don't help someone who can't even help themselves..!-"

The leader's voice starts to get louder. "S-shut the hell up!" He sees Yosuke flinch from the sudden outburst, but he can't help but yell more. "S-Stop talking about yourself like that! You...you don't have any clue of how much it hurts me to hear you say that..!"

Yosuke stares at Yu, before he turns away from him again, coughing up more flowers as a trail of blood leaks from his mouth again, his whole body shaking. "Y..Yu..p..please, j-just..."

" _"Just"_ WHAT!?" He barks back. He's starting to lose his cool, he can't _stand_ Yosuke talking like this about himself, what he wants him to _do-_ "Do you want me to give up on you!? Do you think that I should leave you here and leave myself!? Is that what you want!? Huh!? To just fucking _die_ here!?"

Yosuke's whole body seems to freeze at Yu's tone, and he can hear his shadow laugh in the background. He refuses to look at Yu, he can't look at Yu..not with tears rolling down his face mixing with the blood on his chin. He looks...awful. 

"I...I.."

He tries to come up with words, something, a counterpoint to what he said.

..but his mind draws a blank from shock.

Yu snaps at him again. " _"I-I"_ It's always you! You never stopped ONCE to think about what we think, how _I_ think! You don't have ANY IDEA ABOUT HOW I FEEL!!"

Yosuke finally turns to Yu, trying his best to ignore the almost shocked look on Yu's face when blood and flower petals keep escaping his lips anytime he talks. "T-than how do you feel then..?!" he says the loudest he can, covering his mouth to cough up more blood.

"H-how the hell do you feel about me then, Narukami..!?" He's shaking in fear and anger now, staring at Yu directly in the eyes. Yu seems to freeze for a second because of the out of character use of his last name from Yosuke. "H-how do you feel about the Prince of Junes, h-how do you feel about Yosuke Hanamura, the world's _biggest_ fucking disappointment!? H-how the _hell_ do you feel about him, huh!?"

Yu clutches the collar of Yosuke's shirt, yelling at him as tears finally spill from his eyes. "I love you, you fucking dumbass!! I tried to make you understand in every way I could for _months_ but I could never get it through your thickhead! Seriously! You are like a fucking brick wall sometimes! I don't want you gone, stop wanting to die, I don’t _want_ you to die!!”

Yosuke freezes, staring up at Yu for what feels like hours in almost a almost shock-like state, before stumbling out of Yu's arms to turn away, starting to puke up the flowers far away from Yu. Yu is immobilized and watches him throw it all out while petting his back to help, he throws some healing spells at the rest of the team who are _finally_ making a breakthrough in the fight.

Yosuke runs a hand roughly through his own hair, taking deep breaths to try and breathe normally, staring at the mess on the floor and tries to whip the blood off of his face. "F..fuck..."

Yu shushes him quietly, and reaches out for healing items to help wash his face. “Don’t move that much, let me do this..” He mutters. After most of the blood is off his face, Yu looks at Yosuke in the eyes. “You ok..?”

Yosuke stares at Yu as if he is in an almost daze-like state, before nodding slightly, turning his head away again. “Yea..yea I’m..fine..” he chokes out, coughing up one huge flower before leaning on Yu's shoulder for support after he's done, his body almost drained of energy. 

Yu taps his shoulder lightly, a loose smile on his face as he tries to make a joke. "H-hey, can't faint on us now, you need to accept your shadow..!" Yosuke looks over Yu's shoulder to see his shadow on the floor. _Oh..they already beat it-_

He tries to get up on his own, his own legs shaking from all the blood loss, before he leans against Yu again so he doesn’t fall again. Yu takes it as his cue and swoops him up bridal style, carrying him over to his shadow. Yosuke makes a squeaking sound, before looking at his shadow. 

His shadow is whimpering in pain, holding the flower that was once his eye in pain. **“I-I don’t want people to hate me- p-please, don’t- don’t….”**

Yosuke stares at his shadow for a few moments, trying to form words in his head, before sighing. "I...yes.” He finally admits. “Yea, I love Yu, I shouldn't have..have _hidden_ it, I was a fucking idiot for hiding it from everyone, hiding it from _him_ but.." Yosuke closes his eyes weakly. "You're me.." He smiles shakefuly. 

The shadow smiles weakly at the other, nodding in understanding and disappearing like it did all those months ago. Yosuke can faintly hear the gang talking, but he closes his eyes, leaning against Yu’s chest. He’s exhausted..a nap wouldn't hurt him, right..?

* * *

He wakes up later in his room, not the strong arms of his partner, but his own bed, his own room. Yosuke looks around frantically, before his eyes lay on Teddie. Teddie sees that his brother woke up, and he jumps from the chair he was sitting in. “You’re up~!” 

Teddie excitedly starts calling everyone in the group, his voice sounding clearly happy. Yosuke sits up in his bead weakly, closing one of his eyes and hissing in slight pain still. He sees Teddie calling everyone, and he tilts his head. "...when did I..who brought me..." He questions the younger, still trying to form words.

Teddie is practically bouncing around as he finishes the call he was on, putting his phone on the desk and sitting on the edge of Yosuke’s bed. "Sensei brought you yesterday you slept like a rock! I'm so happy you woke up!” The bear says happily.

“When Sensei dropped you off yesterday, he told me he wanted to talk to you alone when you woke up! Yosuke- is that scoring!?"

If Yosuke was drinking anything he would have spit it out in shock. He covers his mouth, letting out a strangled sound, before shaking his head as his face heats up. "T-Ted- n-no, no that's not- that is _not_ what scoring is, man-"

Teddie's shoulders go down in disappointment, picking up his phone again, calling one more person, before turning his attention back to Yosuke. "Aw...well i called Sensei, and he's on his way! he can tell me if it's scoring or not!" the bell rangs. "Oh what critical timing! That's sensei for you!"

"Teddie I swear to God-" he tries to talk, but Teddie rushes out of the room, and his shoulders slump, rubbing his head with a groan. "Fucking hell this bear..."

In the next few moments, Teddie just practically shoves Yu in the room (looking deadpan like he always does), before closing the door behind them, and walking off, having a giggle fit.

"H-hey, Teddie wait-" he tries to yell out, but gets no response. He sighs, and looks back at Yu. "..hey.."

"H-hey." Yu answers back, trying to find a way to tackle the subject. He looks at Yosuke, at his messy bed hair from laying in bed for a whole day, and at his tired eyes. Hs sighs weakly, and chooses to cut to the chase. "Do you...know what I'm here to talk about?"

"...I can think of many things.." Yosuke says. "The flowers, the shadow, the feelings..." he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan. "There's a bunch.."

Yu shakes his head. "We can skip on the flowers and the shadow, I..had plenty of time to think about those." He looks at Yosuke straight in the eyes. "It's the last one that I want to talk about."

Yosuke glances to the side a bit. Of course he wanted to talk about the feelings, why wouldn't he? He sighs weakly. "...what exactly about them do you wanna talk about...?"

Yu coughs in his throat to prepare himself and drops the bombshell. "Before you start making...end of the world scenarios in your head.." He sees Yosuke body let out a tiny, self deprecating laugh. "I want to remind you that I return your feelings."

Yosuke can feel his face heat up, and he nods weakly. "I..I know.." he looks back up at Yu with a small but forced smile. "Yea yea, I know this is gonna sound bad but.." he tries to gulp down his anxiety. "Why me..?"

Yu sighs weakly, looking at Yosuke. "I could ask the same question to you, ya know..” Yosuke nods weakly, biting his lips anxiously.

“...but I know what you are going to answer, so.." He sits down on the edge of Yosuke's bed, before starting to speak again. "You're my best friend, my..my _partner_ , you understand me better than anyone..you're caring, sharp, a huge and adorable goofball, handsome, and I find your foot in mouth antics endearing.” Yu sees Yosuke’s cheeks heat up. “...I could go on but it's the extremely short version of my reasons why."

Yosuke goes quite, and he can feel himself getting slightly closer to Yu, his hands fidgeting and gripping the blanket. "Y..you mean it..right..?" He looks at Yu's eyes. "Y-you're not messing around, you aren't playing with my feelings...y..you mean it...?"

Yu nods. "You know I wouldn't do that to you right?” Yosuke nods again. “And you also know I'm not the type to be underhanded like this." he sighs longingly. "And after some research about this flower stuff, if my feelings were fake, apparently it wouldn't have cured you so..."

Yosuke shifts so he's now sitting directly next to Yu, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Yea...sorry just...mind overwhelming again, sorry.." Yu nods again and smiles slightly at the smaller. "It's ok, with everything that happened, I really don't blame you.."

Yosuke opens his eyes again, and stares at Yu, and his face heats up when Yu cups his cheek and leans in. 

"Can I..?"

Yu doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as Yosuke leans forward to him, connecting their lips slightly. Yosuke swears he could feel sparks surging through him. It felt..so right for the best reason. Yosuke’s arms slowly rest on Yu’s shoulders as he relaxes.

When Yu pulls away from the kiss, Yosuke’s face is a bright red and he’s panting slightly in shock and surprise. “I...that was…” His mind is blank, and Yu chuckles softly. “You look..really cute when you are all flustered like that ya know..” Yu teases, making Yosuke whine slightly. “Come onnnn…”

Yu keeps giving Yosuke small kisses on the lips, making the music lover’s face keep getting more and more red. “P-partner come onn…”

Yu looks at Yosuke in the eyes for a second, before he buries his face into Yosuke’s neck, starting to trail kisses on the nip of the others neck lovengly, a small laugh coming from him as Yosuke grips the back of Yu’s shirt. “Can we just cuddle..?” Yosuke mumbles, running his hand though Yu’s hand slightly. 

Yu pulls back from Yosuke’s neck, looking back at him with a semi-serious look while he thinks. “Mmm…” Yu playfully pulls Yosuke close to him, then laying down on the pillow. Yosuke lets out a small yelp, but he buries his head on Yu’s chest, taking in a deep breath. 

….he smells like vanilla and coffee mixed with a certain cologne that he can’t put a finger on. ...it smells, really nice though..

Yu purrs slightly, pulling Yosuke closer and kissing his head slightly. “You’re worth..so, so much more than you think..” he hums. “I love you so much..” Yosuke clutches Yu’s shirt again, a stupid smile spearing on his face as he hides his face more. “I...I love you too, partner…”

They don’t seem to notice the small crack in Yosuke’s door close, or hear the small giggling getting farther away.

* * *

Teddie sends the picture to the group chat, a stupid smile on his face.

_< I think I saw Sensai and Yosuke scoring!_

**_Rise-chan_ **

_> whagwijwh?!?! What???_

_< Look!_

_Img_yoskandsensai.png_

_< Is this what Yosuke calls scoring is?!_

**_Rise-chan_ **

_ >What- Teddie they are just cuddling!! _

_ <.....so is itt??? _

**_Chie-chan_ **

_ >No- no Teddie, they aren’t- _

**_Rise-chan_ **

_ >(－‸ლ) _

_ >but they do look happy!! _

**_Naoto-chan_ **

_ >I THINK THIS IS GOOD FOR THEM. THEY SURE DO LOOK HAPPIER.. _

**_Kanji_ **

_ >Yea, they do.. _

**_Yukiko_ **

_ >...you do realize this is the normal chat for our meeting stuff, correct..? _

_ <......... _

_ <...uhhh… _

**_Yosuke and Sensai are Typing..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna talk to me (for..some reason-), my Twitter is y0w0suke and my tumblr is ryujisakamotoisbaby ! ;3;


End file.
